


Dance Recital

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: This is a poem I wrote years ago.





	Dance Recital

Eleven-year-old Stella  
Curtsied to the crowd.  
"Bossa nova, cancan,  
Charleston, fandango,  
Fox trot, minuet,  
Polka, tango,  
Tarantella,  
Virginia reel,"  
She said, and bowed.  



End file.
